Equestria's War Hero
by D-nasty
Summary: After Naruto and Sasuke's attacks collided everything was being destroyed. So as a act of friendship Sasuke saved Naruto by sending him to another dimension with someone who loved him following after him. Now in Equestria, Naruto will learn that things there can be just as eventful as was his old home. Naruto X Harem with the Mane 6 and others


**This story was from working along side with Challenger who presented this idea to me long ago. Not to mentioned I got hooked up on Naruto and My Little Pony stories thanks to Moretsuna Sora, Shigiya, hyotonuzumaki, raykage52, and hussbek. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1 Meeting Another Goddess

At the Valley of the End were two 17 year old boys concluding an epic fight to decide the fate of their world.

The first one was tan skin having spiky blonde hair with ocean blue eyes wearing a mesh shirt armor with a black and orange jacket with a red spiral on the back over it, orange pants, and black ninja sandals.

The second one was pale skin having black hair that had bangs and a tuff in the back with black eyes wearing wearing a grey zippered high-collared short-sleeved shirt, blue wrist warmers, a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees which he secures with a purple rope belt, dark blue pants, and black ninja sandals.

These two were Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

After defeating the goddess Kaguya Otsutsuki Sasuke wanted to rule the world using the powers of the Biju with an iron fist with his version of peace while Naruto was trying to stop him and make him see that turning into a dictator wasn't the way. Which let to them having a final showdown at the Valley of the End like those years ago. It was fierce and destructive each side not letting up and inch trying to defeat the other with their power and ideals.

It concluded when Naruto used a Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken and Sasuke used a Susanno Chidori and caused an explosion that was beginning to destroy everything. While that was happening Naruto and Sasuke were floating in a white void both missing their right or left arms to their elbows.

Knowing what was going on Sasuke looked at Naruto who looked back at him.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said before giving a soft smile. "Thank you. For being my friend."

"Wha.." Naruto frowned.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and opened up a portal behind Naruto before shoving the surprised blonde through it and closed the portal as the explosion took Sasuke's life but he died with a smile on his face as if he was finally at peace. Never noticing something in red energy went after Naruto through the portal at the last second.

 **In a dimensional plane**

Naruto was falling in a black void thinking of what Sasuke just did.

 _"I can't believe Sasuke did that to save me."_ Naruto thought smiling sadly. _"Even if it was for a moment, I'm glad I was able to save him."_

 **"I guess in a way that damn Uchiha redeemed himself."** A voice said in his head.

Feeling himself be pulled into his mindscape Naruto was meet with a clearing in the middle of a forest where there was a lake a few ways away from him and animals prancing around.

"No matter how much I see this new mindscape it's still an improvement on how it use to be." Naruto smiled.

 **"Yeah, ever since we improved our relationship."** Naruto turned his head towards a log house where someone was coming out. He saw a female orange bipedal fox that had red eyes with black slits with black W's under her eyes as her ears with black-tipped and she had fur sticking out from the back of her shoulders a black stomach with a furry chest covering her D-cup breasts, the fur stopping under her knees and under that were It also has long black five-toed legs, her only form of clothing are the purple sleeves she wears which has a yin-yang symbol on each arm and has five fingers and claws on each hand that are black and long black-tipped 10 tails behind her.(Picture Renamon but with orange and black fur and ten tails)

"Kurama?! Is that you?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

 **"You better believe it. What you see is the real me. I've always hidden my real gender and form from everyone except my siblings and old man Hagoromo."** Kurama smirked walking towards Naruto til she stopped a few ways in front of him.

"I can't believe you're a woman." Naruto muttered.

 **"What? Am I that stunning you can't keep your eyes off me?"** Kurama asked posing putting her hands behind her head and shook her hips.

"I-I-I don't have to answer that!" Naruto shouted blushing and turned his head away making Kurama laugh at the look on is face.

 **"You really pushed yourself."** Kurama said as she walked to the log house and sat on the steps with Naruto following her and sat with her.

"So what's going on?" Naruto asked.

 **"From what I'm feeling we're in the dimensional plane heading to another dimension from when that Uchiha opened a portal cause there was a rift in reality for a moment cause of your attacks."** Kurama said as she felt the area Naruto.

"Is there a way back to the Elemental Nations?" Naruto wondered.

 **"Sorry, Naruto. It's a one-way trip."** Kurama said looking at him sadly.

"Are you sure? Can't we use some sort of jutsu to open another portal to take us back home?" Naruto asked desperately wanting to go back home to his friends and loved ones.

 **"Even if we could make the right jutsu, it would need to have a lot of power to tear a hole into reality to do it. Not to mention I don't know if we would wound up in the right dimension considering there are countless others."** Kurama explained.

"Damn..." Naruto sighed running his hand through his hair. His eyes then widen before looking at Kurama with panic. "Wait! What about everyone trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi?!"

 **"Relax, old man Hagoromo came here earlier and told me he will take care of it and release everyone from their dreams. So you don't have to worry about them. They're all safe."** Kurama assured.

"That's a relief. I can go to another dimension alone confidently that I don't have to worry about my loved ones." Naruto sighed in relief.

 **"At least you saved your world. And you still have me."** Kurama said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I do." Naruto smiled as he hugged her with his remained arm and the two snuggled against each other. "By the way, what's up with you having ten tails?" He asked.

 **"You remember when by brothers and sisters gave you some of their chakra to help you in the war?"** Kurama asked as Naruto nodded. **"Well after getting sent to another dimension the borrowed chakra couldn't return to them so I ended up absorbing the chakra of my siblings it combined with my power giving me an extra tail. So now your looking at the new semi-Juubi, whose power is unmatched."** She stated proudly. _**"Except to the original Juubi."**_ Kurama thought to herself.

"Cool. Looks like we're even more badass." Naruto grinned as Kurama grinned back.

Kurama felt something and looked up before she broke out in a huge grin.

 **"I think you'll like that were not as alone as you would think, Naruto."** Kurama said getting his attention.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Kurama just kept having a huge grin and pointed forward. Following her clawed finger Naruto looked ahead and what he saw shocked him beyond belief.

Walking towards them was a pale skinned 17 year old girl having dark blue hair that reached her lower back and strands framing her face to her shoulders with pupiless lavender eyes wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a Shinobi green flak jacket over it holding her DD-cup breasts, black pants, and black ninja sandals.

This was Hinata Hyuga.

"Hinata?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hi, Naruto." Hinata smiled.

"W-What are you doing here?" Naruto stammered.

 **"Apparently she followed us through the portal just as it closed on us."** Kurama said.

"But how?" Naruto wondered.

"I found myself stuck in the Infinite Tsukuyomi when suddenly my body covered in the Nine-Tails chakra and I woke up from it. When I felt yours and Sasuke's chakra going off in a battle I made my way towards you where I saw everything being destroyed and Sasuke sending you into a portal. Not wanting to lose you I jumped after you where I found you in the void and went to you and grabbing you where I found myself here talking to you and the Nine-Tails." Hinata explained.

"But if that was the case wouldn't everybody that's been touched with Kurama's chakra woken up from their dreams? And if the power from mine and Sasuke's attack was destroying everything how was Hinata not affected?" Naruto asked.

 **"I think it's because since Hinata was the first to recieve my chakra from you, that stayed dormanted inside her and connected her to my power and woke her up. And I think it was the same power that protected her from the explosion of the attacks that let her come after you and into the void of dimensions protecting her still."** Kurama explained on both questions.

"I can't believe you came after me." Naruto said.

"I told you. I love you, Naruto. And a life without you isn't a life I want to live in." Hinata said passionatley with resolution walking towards Naruto and sat down beside his legs.

"Hinata..." Naruto smiled tearfully feeling loved that Hinata would go through such length just to be with him and him alone.

 **"Now that is love right there, Naruto. You better be lucky to have a girl like her."** Kurama smiled softly.

"I really am, Kurama." Naruto said sliding down the steps and hugged Hinata strongly who hugged him back just as strong.

When they seperated Hinata turned to Kurama.

"It's nice to meet you Nine-Tails." Hinata said respectfully.

 **"Please girl. Anyone who would do all that just to be with her love has my respect. Call me by my name, Kurama"** Kurama grinned waving her hand dismissively.

"Okay then, Kurama." Hinata smiled as Kurama smiled back at her.

Kurama's ears suddenly stood up as Naruto and Hinata felt a tear from the dimensional plane.

"You feel that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Hinata nodded.

 **"It seems like we reached our stop."** Kurama said before looking at Naruto and Hinata. **"Listen from here on out wherever we end up that'll be our new home. So let's try to start a new life, ok?"**

"You got it, Kurama." Naruto nodded.

"As long as I'm with Naruto, I don't care where we end up." Hinata said.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared before them blinding everything.

When Naruto and Hinata opened thier eyes they saw it was night time as the full moon was out in all it's shinning glory.

They also noticed they were high above the ground over the clouds.

"Oh shit." Naruto muttered.

"Not good." Hinata whispered.

Naruto and Hinata began falling from the sky heading down.

"Kurama? A little help?" Naruto requested.

 **"On it."** Kurama said.

Naruto's body was covered in red energy as he held tighter to Hinata and they kept falling. When they passed the clouds they saw they was heading towards a castle that came into view.

More specifically they was heading towards a garden.

"Aw biscuts." Naruto deadpanned.

"Sweet cheese and crackers." Hinata whimpered.

They crashed into the garden on the field making smoke go everywhere covering theirselves. When it cleared Naruto and Hinata was lying on the ground on their stomachs coughing and waving their hands to clear the dust away.

 _"Well, at least I didn't feel anything from the crash."_ Naruto thought sitting up on his knees.

 **"You're welcome, by the way."** Kurama said.

 _"Thanks."_ Naruto thanked before turning to Hinata. "You alright, Hinata?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hinata said sitting up.

"Halt! Stay where you are!"

Naruto and Hinata looked up to see anthropomorphic horses wearing armor gold armor on their feet to the calves, waist, chest and shoulders, hands, and helmet that covered their heads holding golden spears at him.

"Sure, why not have human-like horses pointing spears at us." Naruto grumbled.

"It certainly is something." Hinata muttered.

"You are in a sacred area! Surrender yourselves immediately!" One of the horses commanded.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for any bullcrap right now. So stop pointing those spears at me before I get mad." Naruto warned.

"Please we mean no harm. So just lower your weapons." Hinata said trying to disfuse the situation.

The horses just frowned and pointed their spears at Naruto and Hinata more making former sigh and the latter whine.

"I warned you." He muttered.

Naruto disappeared shocking the horses and before they knew it they were beaten to the ground spread all over the place moaning and whinning in pain.

"Word of advise, don't point your weapons at people again. Especially if they're injured and haven't done anything." Naruto advised.

"We're deeply sorry, though." Hinata apologized.

"Did you do this to my gaurds?" A female voice asked behind Naruto and Hinata making them turn around to look at the person who spoke.

 _"Whoa..."_ Naruto was stunned by what he saw.

 _"Dear me..."_ Hinata was just as stunned.

Walking towards them was a female anthropomorphic horse with a pure white coat having long flowing mane that reached the ground with colors of light cerulean, light turquoise, very light cobalt blue, and pale heliotrope as her tail was the same color along with pure white wings coming from her back and a horn on her forehead with pale light grayish magenta eyes wearing a white dress with feather trim straining against her G-cup breasts, white evening gloves with feather trims, pantyhose, red high heels, a golden kanthi necklace with a purple gem hanging in the middle, and a matching gold crown on her head.(She's wearing the outfit Elise wears in Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, but without the feather crown, earrings, and gem necklace)

From what they felt she could Madara a run for his money with the power flowing off from her, other than that they found her...

 _"Amazing..."_ Hinata thought.

 _"Divinely beautiful..."_ Naruto thought.

 **"Don't start drooling, Naruto."** Kurama teased.

 _"Bite me!"_ Naruto shouted.

The female horse felt the power flowing from the strange creatures and she felt wary from them, cause from the one that looked female she felt she could give her captain gaurds a run for their bits and from the one that looked male she felt if she got in a fight with him things would spiral out of control.

"So may I ask why you beat up my gaurds?" She asked.

"Oh, um yeah." Naruto said shaking his head to get his thoughts together and ignoring Kurama snickering in his head before looking at the horse woman. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, ma'am. This here with me is my special friend, Hinata Hyuga." He gestured to himself and Hinata.

"Hello." Hinata bowed.

"And I only beat them up because they were pointing their spears at me and my friends when we haven't done anything. And you are?" Naruto said.

"I am Princess Celestia, Ruler of Equestria." The horse woman now Celestia introduced. "And I apologize for them, but you can't hold it against them since from what I felt you two did come from the sky and crashed into my garden. For all they knew you could've been a attacker."

"I guess I can understand that." Naruto muttered finding words in her reasoning. "I'm guessing that Equestria is the name of your world?" He asked.

"Yes it is. I'm assuming your from another world? Since I've never seen creatures like you before. And I felt a space-time rift over the castle from my room." Celestia said.

"Yes, we are. In our world we're called a humans." Hinata said.

"I never heard of humans before." Celestia murmured. It was then she noticed the condition Naruto and Hinata were in. "Why don't you both come with me to get you patched up?"

"Are you sure about that? I mean we are an unknown threat." Naruto said.

"True. But I would like to play peacemaker til I can figure out if you'll bring trouble to my people or not." Celestia said.

"Alright then, thank you." Hinata thanked.

 **Later in the castle inside Celestia's room**

Naruto was on the balcony looking at the people of Canterlot finding out the name of the place seeing they were anthropomorphic horses that looked normal or had wings or horns. Right now he was wearing a black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, black stretch pants, and lightweight brown shoes. Around his neck was a crimson scarf that flowed to his back while similarly colored arm and leg warmers around his left arm and shins and all his injuries were healed.(He's wearing a male version of Yoruichi Shihoin's clothes, but with added features)

"Feels a little weird being in a world filled with animals." Naruto muttered.

"It's not the most bizarre thing we've seen in our lives."

 **"Stranger things could've happened."**

Naruto looked beside him to see Hinata and Kurama walk up beside him.

Hinata was wearing a long purple flared mantle-like coat of sorts that had a dark pink hemline with a gold collar and the cuffs being fuzzy and white, white tights, and dark pink high heeled shoes with white straps and fluffy cuffs.(She's wearing the clothes Blaze the Cat wears, but no gloves)

Kurama was wearing also clothes that consist of a red kimono that had detachable sleeves that covered her hands with a matching red skirt that reached her thighs.(Her clothes looked like Inuyasha's Robe of the Fire Rat but a skirt replaced the pants)

"Yeah, true." Naruto nodded. "You two look very nice." He complimented.

"Thanks." Hinata smiled.

 **"Yeah, I don't want to be showing my goods to those who don't deserve it."** Kurama smirked.

"How are you liking your newfound freedom?" Naruto asked Kurama.

 **"I'm liking it. Thanks to me being a semi-Juubi, I can leave the seal at will. And I'm planning on milking the experience after being sealed for so long."** Kurama said putting her hands into her sleeves.

"You deserve it after all the help you did for us." Hinata said.

"Hinata's right." Naruto agreed.

"I hope that the clothes your wearing are to your liking." Celestia said coming behind them getting their attention. "It's not much but it should be enough."

"They're fine, Celestia. Thank you." Naruto said with gratitude.

"Yes. We appreciate the generosity." Hinata bowed.

 **"Yeah. This kimono feels wonderful on my fur."** Kurama nodded.

"So from what I understand is that you Kurama are a powerful beast that was sealed into Naruto as birth and have been with his throughout his whole life?" Celestia asked looking at the fox.

 **"Yep."** Kurama said.

"And you Hinata and Naruto are a humans which is the evolution of apes who wields power to control the elements and other things at your fingers with ease?" Celestia asked looking at Hinata and Naruto.

"Correct." Hinata said.

"That's right." Naruto said.

"Interesting." Celestia muttered before looking at the three. "Can I ensure you three won't bring harm to my city or my world?"

Naruto snorted while Hinata giggled and Kurama snickered confusing Celestia.

 **"Lady if there is one thing I'm confident in, it's that Naruto is no threat to anyone. He would soon rather tear his own heart out before hurting innocent people."** Kurama said.

"Based on what I know, ever since Naruto mellowed out Kurama she's been a calm fox who would defend people." Hinata said.

"And Hinata is the purest person you can find. But she's as fierce as she is kind willing to protect anyone she holds dear." Naruto said.

Celestia looked into their eyes for any kind of deceit but found none making her smile at them.

"Well then Naruto, Hinata, and Kurama, I happily welcome you three to Equestria." She said.

"A pleasure/ **A pleasure.** " Naruto, Hinata, and Kurama nodded.

"Also Naruto." Celestia said getting his attention before pointing at his missing right arm. "Are you going to be alright with just one arm?"

"Well it sucks, but I'll just have to get use having one arm for the rest of my life." Naruto frowned lifting up his right missing appendage.

 **"Not exactly."** Kurama said.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

 **"Thanks to my new power Naruto should be able regenerate his limb."** Kurama told them.

"Worth a shot." Naruto said. He focused his energy towards his stump as it began to shake before a new arm bursted out from the stump covered in blood. "Wow, that's pretty handy." Naruto said impressed.

"Yeah." Hinata said just as impressed.

 **"Heh, handy."** Kurama snorted.

"Oh shut up." Naruto huffed.

"It is funny." Hinata giggled.

"That is quite the useful ability to have." Celestia said creating a towel and walked towards Naruto and wiped off the blood on his arm.

 **"Get to know us. You'll find we are known for doing the unexpected."** Kurama grinned.

"So Celestia, could you tell us about your world?" Naruto asked.

"We would really like to learn about it." Hinata added.

"I'd be more than happy to." Celestia smiled before going to sit on her bed as Naruto, Hinata, and Kurama sat on the floor in front of her. "Let me tell you the world of Equestria."

And so Celestia explained everything there was to know about her world. How majority of the world were filled with Ponies, Dragons, and other species. How the Ponies were defined from their race like Earth Ponies those who are normal and really strong, Pegasus Ponies those who have wings and are able to fly, Unicorn Ponies those who have horns and can use magic, and there were Alicorn Ponies those who were a blend of all three Ponies with their abilities and had wings and horns. That they use bits which is basically gold and silver coins for currency, its culture, way of life, and other places around the world.

Naruto, Hinata, and Kurama were amazed by this world. It was like a magical filled animal-people populated version of their home.

Anything else was halted when Naruto, Hinata, and Kurama yawned signaling they were tired.

"Why don't I take you three to a room where you can rest?" Celestia suggested.

"We would appreciate that, Celestia." Naruto smiled.

"Yes, very much." Hinata smiled.

 **"Damn straight."** Kurama grinned.

Celestia giggled quickly finding herself getting along with the humans and multi-tailed fox. She led them to a room that looked roomy with a large bed, dressers, and a large window.

"I hope this will do." Celestia said.

"It'll do nicely." Naruto nodded.

"We like it." Hinata added.

 **"Are you sure nobody uses this room?"** Kurama asked.

"Positive. I was thinking of have this place turned into a game room." Celestia smiled.

 **"Well I guess we can make this to our liking."** Kurama shrugged.

"I guess we'll see you in the morning, Celestia." Hinata said turning to her.

"See you in the morning. I have a feeling things will be amusing with you two here." Celestia said.

"Stick around. You'll find that I can bring the fun." Naruto smirked crossing his arms.

 **"We'll be able to make any boring day fun. Even the most boring person will be able to loosen up when we're finished."** Kurama stated putting her paws on her hips.

"It's true. Especially with Naruto around." Hinata giggled.

 _"Maybe they can help Twilight not be so stiff."_ Celestia thought before smiling at the three. "I'll be sure to be on the lookout for it. Anyway goodnight."

Celestia turned around and walked out the room as Naruto, Hinata, and Kurama got in the bed with the former laying between the two latter as Naruto and Hinata took off their shoes.

"So you think we'll get into some crazy mischief while we're in this world?" Naruto asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Hinata said.

 **"One thing I've learned is that trouble always tends to find us, Naruto. Weather we know it or not."** Kurama said.

"Well as long as we do it together we can handle anything." Naruto grinned.

"Got that right." Hinata smiled.

 **"You said it."** Kurama smiled.

Naruto then closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Hinata and Kurama.

"Well goodnight, Hinata, Kurama." Naruto said drifting to sleep.

Hinata and Kurama layed their heads on his chest.

"Goodnight, Naruto/ **Goodnight, Naruto**." Hinata and Kurama said drifting to sleep at well.

The three being unaware of the dangerous, crazy, fun, loveable, and awesome adventures that await them.


End file.
